A top connecting hub connects to tent top levers. Since the tent is required to be foldable, the top levers and connecting piece are pivotally connected to realize the foldable property. When a common tent is folded, the tent top levers are typically folded downward or upward with respect to the connecting hub.
As shown in a prior art tent top connecting hub depicted in FIG. 1, pivoting nests 11′ are arranged on a connecting seat 1′ for receiving tent top levers 2′. An inner wall of pivoting nest 11′ is provided with a curved groove 13′. A baffle 12′ is formed on a lower surface of pivoting nest 11′, which serves to block a pivoting point between pivoting nest 11′ and top lever 2′. A pivoting sleeve 3′ is fixed at an end of each top lever 2′, and has an outer diameter not larger than a width of pivoting nest 11′. A curved bump 31′ is arranged on the outer surface of pivoting sleeve 3′, which corresponds to curved groove 13′. The end of pivoting sleeve 3′ is pivoted to an inner end of pivoting nest 11′ by means of pivoting piece 4′, so that each top lever 2′ rotates upward with respect to connecting seat 1′. When connecting seat 1′ is assembled to each of tent top levers 2′, pivoting nest 11′ is arranged upward. When the tent is in an unfolded state, the supporting rod of the tent body is limited, and tent top levers 2′ can support connecting seat 1′ by means of its tensile force. Pivoting sleeve 3′ is accommodated in pivoting nest 11′, and is embedded in curved groove 13′ of pivoting nest 11′ by means of its curved bump 31′, thus realizing the function of further limiting of position. Baffle 12′ blocks the outer side of the pivoting point of pivoting sleeve 3′ to restrict tent top levers 2′ from rotating downward with respect to connecting seat 1′.
In the above-mentioned tent top connecting hub, pivoting nest 11′ should be arranged on connecting seat 1′, and pivoting sleeve 3′ which can be engaged with pivoting nest 11′, should be fixed to the head portion of top lever 2′. In such a connecting structure, pivoting nest 11′ is relatively complicated in structure, thus complicating the tent top structure. In addition, each pivoting nest 11′ on connecting seat 1′ is required to engage with movable pivoting sleeve 3′, thus significantly increasing difficulty in manufacturing connecting seat F. A slight error during manufacturing may lead to loose mating between pivoting sleeve 3′ and pivoting nest 11′. As a consequence, top lever 2′, when connected to connecting seat 1′, suffers from an unstable connection, which may result in defects during usage.
Reference numerals used in relation to FIGS. 30-35 are identified as follows: central pedestal 401; pivoting member 402; connecting piece 403; connecting boss 411; embossment 412; connecting slot 413; arc surface 414; guiding surface 415; female buckle structure 416; groove 417; arc gear face 418; limit surface 419; bifurcated coupler link 421; connecting rod part 422; link slot 423; link sidewall 424; pin hole 425; lug 426; pillar 427; attachment portion 428; lateral boss 431; and profile plane 432.
Reference numerals used in relation to FIGS. 36-41 are identified as follows: central pedestal 501; pivoting member 502; connecting piece 503; connecting boss 511; screw 512; connecting slot 513; arc surface 514; screw hole 515; female buckle structure 516; groove 517; arc gear face 518; limit surface 519; bifurcated coupler link 521; connecting rod part 522; link slot 523; link sidewall 524; pin hole 525; lug 526; pillar 527; attachment portion 528; lateral boss 531; and profile plane 532.